Watched you fall
by Faby Nano-Sama
Summary: Setlist, FNanoSama FNonato Track 01:Watched you fall-Meredith Brooks. "Riku... Riku está aqui." Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer.


Setlist FnanoSama (FNonato), Track 01:

Meredith Brooks – watched you fall

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Classificação etária: K

Descrição: "Riku... Riku está aqui." Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer.

Aviso: Setlist é um projeto da **Trindade Nonato** que consiste em uma série de cinco desafios musicais entre JNonato e FNonato (FNanoSama), na qual cada autora escolhe uma lista de músicas para a outra escrever uma sequência de histórias. Saiba mais aqui: trindadenonato PONTO blogspot PONTO com.

~o~

**You were my wild companion****  
><strong>**we were forever high high high****  
><strong>**we burned the night around us **

A brisa fria acariciava os rostos dos dois garotos sentados na areia, observando a estranha paisagem e as ondas molhando as solas de seus sapatos. Cada minuto em silêncio, olhando aquele céu escuro, fazia com que Sora sentisse mais falta de sua preciosa Ilha.

Sentado ao lado de Riku, se lembrava de tudo desde o começo de suas aventuras: do barco e da vontade de, com seus amigos, conhecer outros mundos, se aventurar, lutar com monstros. Uma pena que nada havia saído como planejara. Não poderia nunca tirar da cabeça a imagem da ilha sendo destruída, consumida pouco a pouco pela escuridão.

"Eu não tenho medo da escuridão!" Essa era uma das lembranças que Sora tinha de seu amigo antes de toda aquela loucura começar. Antes de Riku se aliar a Malévola e aos outros inimigos.

**sleeping could wait until we die  
>You were the scars of passion<br>and since the crashing came  
>You've broken every promise<br>I walked away**

Mas, por mais que quisesse que Riku voltasse com ele, de alguma forma não conseguira. Cada vez que o encontrava, ou fugia ou tinham que lutar. E então quando acertava um golpe com sua Keyblade, podia sentir seu coração doer e sangrar. Cada vez que não o conseguia convencer, a agonia era maior. Até chegar a hora em que Sora desistiu de tentar trazê-lo de voltar. Decidiu lutar não apenas pelo seu, mas pelo bem de Kairi e de todos os outros.

**I watched you fall  
>I was blind to ya<br>was lying to ya  
>like everyone else who watched you fall<br>say they love you but they're laughing when you crawl**

Na batalha final com Riku quando viu o corpo dele possuído por algo, dizendo coisas sobre Kairi ser uma princesa e coisas do tipo, não conseguiu se controlar. Riku havia sucumbido à escuridão. A dor era maior agora. Não pode deixar de pensar que tinha parte da culpa, talvez não tivesse tentado o bastante, talvez o tivesse deixado só por muito tempo ou... Riku se tornara assim por si só?

Mas, por mais forte e maléfico que tivesse se tornado, podia sentir que Riku ainda estava lá, dentro daquela estranha forma, mesmo quando sentia que ia fraquejar e achava que não podia vencer, ouvia a voz dele, o chamando, o irritando e ao mesmo tempo lhe dando a vontade de lutar, de vencer. Apenas para poder vê-lo de novo.

**It's such a weary feeling  
>When you've been stealing from yourself<br>wishing the world away**  
><strong>blaming someone else<strong>

"Cuide bem dela..." Foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes da porta se fechar, se lembrava de ter se despedido de Kairi, prometendo que voltaria e então, acordar naquela mansão, em twilight town.

Apesar de não se lembrar de nada nesse meio tempo, sentia que algo havia acontecido. Sentia que de alguma forma devia encontrar Riku, Não entendia muito bem o motivo, apenas sentia que tinha que fazê-lo.

**no one can do this for you  
>straighten you hair<br>fix your face  
>Take all the pain inside you wash it away<strong>

Depois de tanto procurar, de tantas lutas, de enfrentar tantos heartless e ter suas esperanças jogadas fora, finalmente havia encontrado uma pista. O imperador de Land of dragons havia visto, e mais ainda: conversado com Riku.

**I watched you fall  
>I was blind to ya<br>was lying to ya  
><strong>

Quando voltou para Hollow bastion disseram que Kairi também estava desaparecida. Sora não conseguia entender como as pessoas que mais queria proteger escorregavam de suas mãos tão facilmente. Mas mesmo que eles fossem importantes para ele, não poderia deixar sua missão como portador da Keyblade. Tinha que derrotar a Organização XIII e todos os heartless e Nobodies. Recuperar a paz nos mundos.

**like everybody else who watched you fall  
>say they love you but they're laughing when you crawl<strong>

Depois de derrotar Xigbar e reencontrar Kairi, agradeceu a Xehanort por salvá-la, apesar das diferenças, não podia negar que foi um bom ato. Mas ao ouvir as palavras da amiga quando o impediu de ir embora:

"Não vá, Riku!" Não pode deixar de estranhar, aquele não podia ser Riku.

Aquele não era o jeito de Riku, não era a voz dele. Quando Kairi juntou suas mãos e pediu para fechar os olhos, Sora o fez, mesmo sem ter fé de que sua busca havia acabado.

Finalmente pode ver. Mal podia acreditar, depois de tanto tempo, de tantas lutas, de tanta procura, lá estava ele bem diante de seus olhos.

"Riku... Riku está aqui." Foram as únicas palavras que conseguiu dizer. A felicidade que sentia era tanta, que não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas, os joelhos cederam, não podia soltar a mão do amigo (ou talvez não quisesse).

**Did I hear you?  
>Did I try?<br>Can I forgive myself for not standing by?**

As lutas foram duras e Sora não podia deixar de ficar irado ao ver que alguns Nobodies usavam seus amigos nelas. Quando finalmente achou que as lutas haviam acabado e poderiam todos voltar pra casa, o portal se fechou e a luta recomeçou, desta vez mais difícil que nunca.

**I watched you fall  
>I was blind to ya<br>was lying to ya**

Após derrotar Xemnas e caminhar com Riku apoiado em si até a luz que repentinamente apareceu no campo de batalha. Finalmente, ali sentado ao lado do rapaz que tanto procurou, naqueles momentos de silêncio perturbados apenas pelos sons das ondas, é que Sora pode entender algumas coisas. Queria se desculpar? Dizer que sentia muito por tudo o que não fez?

**like everybody else who watched you fall  
>say they love you but they're laughing, laughin' when you crawl<br>I was blind to ya**

Ficava se perguntando por muito tempo se era aquilo que Riku queria. Mas então entendeu que Riku só queria alguém que ficasse ao seu lado, que não o abandonasse, afinal, estavam na maior descoberta de suas vidas. Viajando entre mundos totalmente diferentes. Tudo que eles queriam desde muito pequenos. Viver aventuras juntos.

**was lying to you  
>said I love you but I'm laughing<br>when you crawl  
>was blind to ya<strong>

Mas Sora se sentia feliz, pois, no fim de tudo, mesmo apenas podendo lutar e ver seu amigo cair na escuridão, Riku ainda podia rir com ele e considerá-lo um amigo. Seu coração não tinha mais aquela dor e Sora sentia que agora tudo ficaria bem. Perdidos em seus pensamentos, mal pode ver quando o amigo pegou uma garrafa no mar e leu a carta.

– Sora, acho que isso é para você. – Riku entregou a carta. Sora não hesitou em lê-la em voz alta.

– Pensando em você aonde quer que esteja...

**you fall  
>I watched you fall<br>I watched you**

**N/A: É isso, não sei se ficou tão boa quanto eu queria que ficasse, mas espero que todos tenham gostado. **


End file.
